Season 7
Season 7 of Homeland premiered on February 11, 2018 and concluded on April 29, 2018. It is the penultimate season. Summary Carrie has left her job in the White House and moved back to D.C. to live with her sister Maggie. She takes on the Keane administration to secure the release of the 200 members of the intelligence community who were arrested under President Keane's orders the previous season. Cast Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison (12 episodes) * Elizabeth Marvel as Elizabeth Keane (12 episodes) * Maury Sterling as Max (11 episodes) * Linus Roache as David Wellington (12 episodes) * Jake Weber as Brett O'Keefe (5 episodes) * Morgan Spector as Dante Allen (9 episodes) * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson (12 episodes) Recurring Cast * Sandrine Holt as Simone Martin (8 episodes) * Dylan Baker as Sam Paley (8 episodes) * Catherine Curtin as Sandy Langmore (7 episodes) * Amy Hargreaves as Maggie Mathison (7 episodes) * Costa Ronin as Yevgeny Gromov (6 episodes) * Peter Vack as Clint Prower (6 episodes) * James D'Arcy as Thomas Anson (6 episodes) * Mackenzie Astin as Bill Dunn (6 episodes) * Courtney Grosbeck as Josie Dunn (5 episodes) * Clé Bennett as Doxie (5 episodes) * Ellen Adair as Janet Bayne (5 episodes) * Ari Fliakos as Carter Bennet (4 episodes) * William Popp as Stein (4 episodes) * Beau Bridges as Ralph Warner (3 episodes) * Sakina Jaffrey as Dr. Lori Meyer (3 episodes) * Elya Baskin as Viktor Stovsky (3 episodes) * Merab Ninidze as Colonel Sergei Mirov (3 episodes) * Damian Young as Jim Laughlin (3 episodes) * David Maldonado as Bo Elkins (3 episodes) * Colton Ryan as J.J. Elkins (3 episodes) * Lesli Margherita as Sharon Aldright (2 episodes) * Matt Servitto as Agent Maslin (2 episodes) Guest Cast * Barbara Rosenblat as Attorney General Hoberman (2 episodes) * Fredric Lehne as General Rossen (2 episodes) * Mark Ivanir as Ivan Krupin (2 episodes) * Jennifer Ferrin as Charlotte Benson (2 episodes) * Marin Hinkle as Christine Lonas (1 episode) * Robert Knepper as Jamie McClendon (1 episode) * Thomas G. Waites as Clayton (1 episode) * Adrienne C. Moore as Rhonda (1 episode) * F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal (1 episode) * Geoff Pierson as Richard Eames (1 episode) Episodes Production Notes *Showtime renewed the series for a seventh season of 12 episodes on August 11, 2016. *Production began on September 11, 2017 and ended in Budapest, Hungary in late March 2018. *The writers initially planned for the series' seventh and eighth seasons to comprise one two-season arc, but current events surrounding the U.S. government convinced them to instead continue the arc from Season 6 into this season. Videos Homeland Returns for Season 7 SHOWTIME Homeland Season 7 (2018) Official Trailer Claire Danes & Mandy Patinkin SHOWTIME Series Claire Danes, Mandy Patinkin & Cast on Season 7 Homeland SHOWTIME Homeland Sneak Peek of Season 7 Claire Danes & Mandy Patinkin SHOWTIME Series Claire Danes on Carrie Mathison in Season 7 Homeland SHOWTIME Mandy Patinkin on Saul Berenson in Season 7 Homeland SHOWTIME 'Prestige' Tease Homeland Season 7 Category:Seasons Category:Season 7